SG1: The Next Generation
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: Jack's daughter wants to be part of a Stargate team, but he doesn't want that for his daughter. What happened that was so bad that Jack would be acting the way he is? Click, read, and drop a line. (Jumps into the future in chapter 3)
1. Asinine Arguments, Spilled Secrets, and

Title - SG-1: The Next Generation By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - Jack's daughter wants to be part of a Stargate team, but he doesn't want that for his daughter. What happened that was so bad that Jack would be acting the way he is? Click, read, and drop a line. (Jumps into the future in chapter 3) Category - Stargate: SG-1 Genre - Humor/General Feedback - Please? My first Stargate fic! Critisism - Sure! I don't mind! laughs Disclaimer - I do NOT own any recognizable characters from Stargate SG-1 Claimer - I do, however, own Cecilia Alexandria O'Neil and all of her smart- ass remarks. Notes - As you may have already read (wow that sonds weird), this is my first Stargate: SG-1 fic. I have only recently gotten into the show so...that's pretty much why I made this fic the way it is. Alright, so...the story's title is really crappy, but maybe I can think of a better one later on....or I could have one suggested? ;  
We're going to assume that Jack and the rest of the SG-1 team have...er...retired? lol. Anyway...yeah...there are a few arguments and...well, come on...Jack has a seventeen year old daughter. Can't you just SEE the humor awaiting? Enjoy!  
  
Ch 1 - Asinine Arguments, Spilled Secrets, and Malevolent Memories  
  
"Cecillia Alexandria O'Neil! If you don't open this door in the next five seconds--" Jack O'Neil yelled at the door in front of him.  
  
"What'cha gonna do? Bust my damn door down?" Came the voice of the man's seventeen year old daughter from the other side of the door.  
  
"If it comes down to it, yes!"  
  
"Oh screw on, please...just open the door." He let the last phrase come out of his mouth slowly and in a very acidic tone.  
  
"Dad...shut...up." She said in a tone to rival her father's.  
  
Jack sighed, defeated. He knew the argument would never go anywhere, so he gave up. Jack would never admit that his seventeen year old daughter had defeated him in an argument, but it was true. "Fine..." He muttered, turning around to go back downstairs.  
  
Cecillia was sitting against her locked bedroom door, arms crossed over her chest. "Stupid father...doesn't known what he's talking about...Can't join...please, do go get a life, dad." She muttered, rambling to herself about the argument. "What does he know anyway? He's just an old guy who doesn't know anything about his daughter."  
  
After about two hours of staying locked in her room, Cecillia started getting bored and decided to go downstairs. She sighed as she rolled off the bed and walked over to her door, unlocking it and stepping out into the hallway. "Sweet Lord, I hope dad isn't still all pissy about earlier." She muttered as she slowly went down the staircase, her hand tracing along the banister. She skipped the last step, jumping down to the bottom floor, making a loud thuding sound. Cecillia walked through the entry hall of the house and into the living room. So far, no sign of Jack. This was pretty strange, he didn't usually just up and leave without saying something. Maybe he was in the kitchen. Cecillia shrugged and entered a very empty kitchen. After getting a soda from the fridge, the light brown-haired girl frowned, taking a sip from to can. "Where the hell is he?" She slowly made her way out the back door, looking around the yard. Still no sign of him. "What the--"  
  
The front door opens. Typical questioning tone. "Cecillia?" No answer. A frown graces his face. "Cecillia?" Though his tone was slightly worried now. "Cecillia!" On the verge of a total freak out. "Cecillia! Where the hell are you?"  
  
A screen door squeaks open and slams shut, "Dad?"  
  
"What the hell were you doing?"  
  
"Looking for you. What were you doing?"  
  
"Looking...for you..." Jack blinked a few times and shook his head, "Why?"  
  
Cecillia frowned. "Why...what?"  
  
"Why were you looking for me?"  
  
"Because I didn't know where the hell you were. You weren't in the house so..." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And...you were looking for me, be-cause?" Cecilla asked, holding the last word out.  
  
"No reason..." Jack said quickly.  
  
"Right..." Cecillia said, eyebrows raising, eyes rolling, and eyebrows falling all in one moment.  
  
And then an uncomfortable silence enveloped the room. It wasn't too awkward to find the two just standing in a room saying nothing to each other for ten minutes or more. Jack stood there, eyes shifting slightly ever once in awhile. Cecillia was standing about three feet from her father. She shifted her weight from her right side over to her left. Cecillia was the one to break the silence. "So..."  
  
Jack sighed and walked over to the table, sitting down. "Why?"  
  
"Why...what?" She said for the second time that day. Though this time, she was totally confused.  
  
Jack motioned for the girl to sit down. He was surprised that she actually did as he silently asked. "A Stargate team? Why?"  
  
"Because...it would be soo cool! And fun...and plus..I mean, it's something to do, right?" She said, shrugging as she leaned on her elbows on the table.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that's always telling me to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. And then...when I finally do decide on something, you totally flip out! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just...I just think you other career options before deciding on this and only this."  
  
"But dad...that's not fair! Why can't I just decide on one thing and be set for when I go off to get work in a year? Or, even this summer! I mean, I could at least start training for it all. Then I really could be off working in a year. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You just...don't understand."  
  
"Under-stand what?" She asked harshly.  
  
That's when Jack fell silent. Very silent. He was looking down at the table, fidgiting a little and seemed to be lost in space.  
  
"Uh...dad?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jack's head snapped up as he was jerked from his thoughts.  
  
"You're freakishly quiet and to be honest...you're kind of scaring me."  
  
"Sorry, I was just...thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He shook his head, "Nothing...just..." He trailed off.  
  
"Ok, now you're confusing me."  
  
Usually it took more for Jack to loose his temper, but this was a fairly touchy, though unknown subject. Jack lost any and all composure that he may have been holding moment ago. "I was part of a Stargate Team once, alright?"  
  
"Oh...okay...but--"  
  
"And I am not going to let you be part of one!"  
  
"But, dad, I--"  
  
"No. That's the end of this conversation. You are not going to be part of a Stargate Team and that's it!"  
  
Cecillia sighed and slumped back into her chair. She knew she couldn't win, her dad's mind was made up and there was no changing it. "Fine."  
  
Jack frowned, blinking in confusion. "Fine?" He repeated, absolutely bewildered. "No...argument or anything?"  
  
The golden-haired girl had her arms crossed over her chest, "I'm going to agree...for now."  
  
"For now?"  
  
"Yeah. Cause once I move out of here you can't do anything about what I choose for a career." She said in a defiant tone.  
  
"If that's what your planning, you can forget about ever leaving here! One way or the other, I'm going to make sure that you do not become part of a Stargate Team!" Jack slammed his fist on the table.  
  
Cecillia jumped. It wasn't like her father to get like this. "Someone got a stick shoved up their ass..." She muttered in a sing-song voice after recovering over her shock at the man's actions. "Damn right. I don't care what I have to do, but the only way that you'll be part of a Stargate Team is the fact that I'm dead."  
  
"Dad, what's up with you? Why are you so touchy all the sudden? God! I don't understand you sometimes!" With that, Cecillia jumped up from the chair, causing it to fall backwards, and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"If only you knew..." Jack sighed and sat there in complete silence.  
  
Cecillia had ran up to her room and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. She sat on her bed and tried to figure out what was up with her dad. It wasn't like him to just burst out like that for no reason. However, Cecillia was completely in the dark as to just what it was about her joining a Stargate Team on her eighteenth birthday had to do with him freaking out like that.  
  
She leaned into her pillows, frowning, arms crossed over her chest. "What is wrong with him? He never flips out like that. Not even when I told him that I was dating that one guy that was like...twenty-one when I was fifteen. I mean, he did flip out a little bit when I called from that one party completely smashed but...nothing like that. That was just weird! God...what is with him?" Cecillia sighed and shrugged, "Maybe he'll tell me later..." After a moment she rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right, as if. Dad's about as tight-lipped as the pickle jar." She said, referring to the fact that she hadn't been able to get the small jar of pickles open earlier. Cecillia sighed and turned on her radio, going back to leaning into her pillows again. "I bet if mom was here she'd make him tell me what was going on." She said, all the while wishing she had been able to know her mother.  
  
Jack was still sitting at the kitchen table, thinking. "If only she knew..." He repeated, sighing. "Maybe I should tell her, but..." He shook his head. "No..." He muttered as the memories flew back into his mind. "No...I can't tell her that..." The images continued to flood his brain. "God...no...I don't wanna relive that..." He whispered, rubbing his forehead. "God, no! No! Just...no! Not now...not...no..." He slammed his fist on the table again. "Dammit!"  
  
Jack was laying in bed wondering if he was ever going to get to sleep. At this rate, it was highly unlikely. All he could think about was...that day. He pressed his palms to his eyes, trying to make the thoughts go away; he had been doing this for about an hour now and it still wasn't helping. He could almost hear her saying, "That won't work, sir...you know it won't...it never does."  
  
"You still called me sir..." He muttered, "Even after everything we went through and..." He sighed and decided to just relive it all now; maybe, just maybe if he did this, everything would go away back into the depths of his mind that he couldn't reach again. That was what he was hoping for, at least. Nothing in the flashback lasted very long, but that might have been because Jack didn't want to relive every moment.  
  
Flashback  
  
Jack and Carter had been sent on a mission on their own, while Teal'C and Daniel stayed behind. Why, none of the four knew, but that was how it was and no one was to argue. Suddenly, several "scenes", if you will, were skipped as if someone had pushed fast-foreward on a VCR, and one single thing stood out when the person pushed "play" again. All that was seen in Jack's mind was the small, fragile form of Carter. She had cuts, bruises, burns, any kind of damage imaginable, it was somewhere on her body and she was barely breathing. Jack was kneeling next to her, her head in his lap, "Carter...don't do this...don't you dare die on me!"  
  
"Sorry...sir..." "No...not sorry, you don't have anything to be sorry about."  
  
"I don't think...I'm gonna make it, sir..."  
  
"No...you can't do this...not now...Carter...please." Jack could feel the tears prickling his eyes. "Think of our baby girl..."  
  
"Sorry, sir..." She whispered, breathing harder than before.  
  
"No...please...Sam...don't do this to me..." It was the one of the few times he had ever called her by her first name.  
  
"One...last...thing..."  
  
"What is it, Sam?" He bit his lower lip to keep the tears from spilling. He didn't know what she was going to say, but he knew that whatever it was, Jack knew it was going to be the last.  
  
She swallowed, "I...I love you...Jack..." She said, hardly any voice coming and more mouthing it than anything. She reached up and touched his cheek. With that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep for the last time.  
  
"No...Sam..." Jack whispered, holding her hand to his cheek. Then he lost it, back...wake up...you can't be gone...you just....can't be..." The tears streamed down his cheeks as he sat there like this until someone came to find him. He whispered one last thing before falling into complete silence, "I love you, too...Sam..."  
  
Hardly a week had gone by since Samantha's Carter's death and funeral. The entire time, Jack had been trying to convince everyone that he was fine, but no one believed him; they all knew better. Today, on this wonderful, or- -depending on how you looked at it, or who you asked--horrible Friday afternoon, was when everyone else was proven right.  
  
Jack was sitting in his room surrounded by darkness and pain and even a little regret. He kept telling himself that if he had done something different, if he had just done one thing different, that Sam might still be here. "It's my fault...if I hadn't turned my back on her and pissed her off like that...she'd still be here. She was too mad at me to focus...she didn't hear the Goa'uld coming...It was my fault...if I had been there just a little sooner..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's...my fault..."  
  
Daniel was walking by and heard Jack muttering to himself. He shook his head. Everything was finally catching up with him. He knocked lightly before letting himself in. "Jack?" Daniel blinked a few times, trying to let his eyes adjust to the sudden darkness.  
  
"Hey, Jackson." Jack sounded unrealistically distant.  
  
"Mind if I turn on a light?"  
  
"No...go ahead..."  
  
Daniel did just that and blinked again, as he had to get used to the sudden change from darkness to light. Jack did the same, waiting for his eyes to adjust; he'd been in the darkness for at least the past three hours. "So...what did you want, Jackson?"  
  
"Just...seeing how you were doing is all."  
  
"Well, I'm fine so...you can leave and...turn the light back off on your way out." "Jack--"  
  
Then he lost it. He lost it in front of Daniel. "Why her? Why did I have to open...my mouth? Why couldn't I just keep my mouth...shut?"  
  
"Be-cause...it's not in your character?" Daniel suggested weakly.  
  
"If I hadn't said anything she wouldn't have been so pissed off...and she would have heard the Goa'uld...and she would still be here...she wouldn't be gone...she'd be alive and not dead if it weren't for me and my big mouth!"  
  
"Jack, it isn't your fault." Daniel said quiet. "You had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Yes...it is. It was my fault she was angry...my fault she wasn't as aware and alert that she should be...my fault..." He choked back the tears, "My fault that she's...gone..."  
  
"No...Jack...it isn't your fault!" Daniel said, taking the Colonel by the shoulders, "You couldn't have changed anything, even if you were there...you couldn't have changed anything, Jack..."  
  
"Yes I could have...If I would have gotten to the clearing sooner...if I wouldn't have said anything...she would...she..." He tried to choke back this set of tears, but it didn't work, they came anyway. "She'd still...be here...If it weren't for me...she'd still be here, Daniel..."  
  
"No...she wouldn't...even if you could go back in time...you couldn't change anything." It was hard to say, but it was the truth and truth was what Jack needed right now; he had to face the truth one way or another. Daniel didn't think that this was the best way for him to face it, but he really had no other choice of words or anything else at that.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Jack lay there in his bed, wide awake. Daniel's words were ringing in his ears as if he had just said them. "No...she wouldn't...even if you could go back in time...you couldn't change anything." He sighed and muttered to himself, "Yeah...well, what if I could have, Daniel...what if I could have?" He sighed again and decided to try and go to sleep, even though he had serious doubts that sleep would even come that night.  
  
-End Ch. 1  
  
Notes - So, what did you think of that one, guys? Good so far? Keep in mind this is my first Stargate fic and I've only just gotten into the show so...I'm sorry for any wrong information. sheepish grin Anyway...drop me a line and tell me what ya think waves (and remember: Story title suggestions appreciated and get a thanks and possible dedication! ;)  
  
Later days, PFB 


	2. The Truth

SG-1: The Next Generation  
  
Disclaimer - From here on out...refer to chapter one. Notes - Weeeelllll.....Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy! grin OH! By the way: Cecillia's nickname ( 'Cillia' ) is said the same as the way that bit of her name ( Cecillia...) is pronouced, I just chopped the first two letters off. NOW enjoy! lol.  
  
Ch 2 - The Truth  
  
Cecillia woke up around nine the next morning. It wasn't because she wanted to or because she had to, she just...did. It was a Saturday and she would have preferred to sleep in for at least another hour or two. She groaned and rolled of bed and threw open her closet door open. "What to wear today...what to wear today..." She muttered, taking out a pair of worn hip- hugger blue jeans and a black top to which the sleeves set on the shoulders and the rest of it went straight across and around, showing off part of her back. "I love this top...but not today..." She put the top back and took out another shirt; this one was a black cotton t-shirt with the words "A Stargate Command Is Where I Wanna Be" in blue and white electric-looking letters. She grinned, "Maybe this will get my point across." With that, she changed out of her thin, silk sleepwear and into the clothing.  
  
After getting changed and brushing her hair, Cecillia ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She shoved the door open, and ran over to the fridge. "What to eat this morning...what to eat this morning..." She muttered. Shrugging, Cecillia pulled out a block of cheese and cut off a slice. "Cheese...It's a good, healthy breakfast!" She said, her voice rising with "healthy" and falling normal again after that.  
  
"You're awfully happy this morning...why?" Jack asked as he entered the kitchen, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Read the shirt." She said simply, stepping from behind the counter and taking a bite of her cheese.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and sighed, "Look, Cecillia, I know you think that's what you want, but...it's nothing like what you imagine."  
  
"Good. Then it might be better." She said defianitley.  
  
"No...it would be worse. It would all most likely be worse than when I was there."  
  
"Oh please, dad, get over the past! It won't be the same from Goa'uld and all of that!" Cecillia rolled her eyes when Jack looked shocked that she knew what a Goa'uld was. "Oh please! I've been to the library! I've read the books, newspapers, magazines...seen film clips and reels. Get a life, dad!"  
  
"I just...I don't want you to throw yourself into that kind of situation, Cecillia..." Jack said quietly as he sat down at the table, leaning on his right arm. His right hand was braced over his eyes.  
  
Cecillia titled her head to the side slightly as she walked over to the table. She sat down opposite of her father and leaned on the table. "Dad..." She said slowly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What...situation are you talking about?"  
  
Jack let his hand drop to the table and sighed before answering, mostly in hesitation of consideration of weather or not to tell her. "Cecillia..."  
  
"Yeah?" "Ok...I'm not going to tell you ever mission I ever went on or anything, but--"  
  
"Thank God! That would have to take about twenty years!" The young blond interjected. She jerked her lips, "Sorry..."  
  
"But...alright, this is...about your mother."  
  
"What about her? I mean...she's dead...right? Or is she still here and you've been lying to me for the past seventeen years?"  
  
"No, she's...gone, but...she didn't leave exactly like I told you before."  
  
"So she didn't...die in a car crash, then?"  
  
Jack shook his head, "No."  
  
"Then...how did she--"  
  
"We were...on a mission and got into one of our infamous little...arguments. At first we were just fooling around, you know, nothing serious...but then...I did the worst thing I could have ever done back then."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"I opened my mouth."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yep...I let something that I hadn't meant to say slip and...this lead to your mother getting severely pissed off and...well...I..." Jack stopped and tried to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Uh...huuuh..." His daughter urged him on.  
  
"She took off. I didn't really think anything of it, this kind of thing had happened before,--"  
  
"Was it all because you opened your mouth? I mean...before?"  
  
Jack frowned for a moment, "Yeah...anyway, she took off and...because she was so pissed at me she didn't hear the Goa'uld...she ignored my warning, probably thinking I was just trying to apologize and...I don't know, she wasn't in the mood for it, I guess. So...she...the Goa'uld killed her...I got to the clearing not three seconds afterwards...Killed the damn thing and...I think you can figure out the rest.." The last bit was said with an odd sound in his voice and tears brimming his eyes.  
  
"I...dad, I...I had no idea..." Cecillia was shocked to see her father's eyes filled with tears and could feel hers filling up as well. "I...why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"I...I couldn't...I had finally, after ten years of trying, got to the point of repressing it..." He shook his head, "I couldn't tell you...and then...I don't know...I just couldn't do it, Cecillia."  
  
"So...Mom was...Stargate, too?" Jack nodded. "Do you...have pictures?"  
  
"You've seen pictures of her..." Jack said, slightly confsued at his daughter's question.  
  
"I know, but..." She shrugged, "I dunno...it's hard to explain, but..." She sighed and shrugged agian. "Cecillia...tell me you'll at least think about another career choice...I just...I don't want you to end up like your mother...or myself, either."  
  
"What do you mean? You're fine..."  
  
"No..." Jack shook his head a little over dramatically, "I am far from being 'fine', 'Cilla...you don't know what that did to me. It's not like I just...found her there...I pissed her off, went after her and saw her die...I watched her...and I didn't do anything. I didn't even pick her up and try to head back to the Gate to try and save her. I guess I might have subconsciously known that she wouldn't make it anyway but...I doubt that. I don't think I really realized that until she said so herself..." Jack closed his eyes as her words floated into his head.  
  
"Sorry...sir..." ...... "I don't think...I'm gonna make it, sir..." ...... "Sorry, sir..." ...... "One...last...thing...sir..." and, "I...I love you...Jack..."  
  
"God..." He whispered, "I can't believe she said that...and we...she...I..." He sighed and shook his head, eventually placing his head on his arms, which were resting on the table.  
  
"Dad, I'm...I'm gonna go...up to...my room." Cecillia said awkwardly before doing just that.  
  
Cecillia had practically bolted up the staircase to her room. The tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she wouldn't let on with anything else that she was crying; not yet, at least. When she reached her room, she slowly and quietly closed her bedroom door. She walked over to her bed, collapsing face-first into the pillows and cried the hardest she had cried since she was about four and realized that she had no mommy; that of all the mommies in the world, hers wasn't coming back.  
  
Jack wasn't far from doing the same that Cecillia was. He had gone to his study and was sitting at the desk. He was fidgeting so much he looked like he had ADD...or OCD (he always seemed to get those two confused), whichever it was...it was bad. The tears had been coming since the end of his story to Cecillia, but now they were rolling down his cheeks. Eventually, he put his head on his arms, not much unlike just earlier in the kitchen, and cried silently to himself.  
  
Notes - Well, wasn't that just sad and gloomy. Did I bring your spirits down with this one? I hope not! But the next chapter shouldn't be so...angst-y.  
  
I know...I know...It was a very CLICHE chapter title but...it worked! lol  
  
The next couple of chapters should be more fun and angst-free grin If ONLY you guys knew what I had in store for you lol.  
  
Also, to those of you who actually CARE: I don't think this fic will be very long...anywhere from 5-7 chapters at best. Just a guessing range, there, but...yeah.  
  
Drop me a line and tell me what you thought! Flames are for marshmallows and bad, bad, evil guys to burn in...not for my fic, unless of course you find it very flame-worthy. Then...I might just take it as a compliment...kind of like the CMT Flame-worthy awards. laughs See, I'll take it as a reward...and then...you get to be MOCKED if I reply to my reviewers...this will be more prone to happen if you leave an anonyms flame with no way of contact whatsoever. Then...you will most likely be called a chicken or some kind of variation of this type of childish insult.  
  
Later days, PFB 


	3. Late Meetings and Bad Tempers

SG-1: TNG  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer - CHAPTER 1!!! Notes - None, but a warning about this chapter, I AM skipping almost 10 years into the future making Cecillia 27, almost 28 (for those of you that care about her age). Anyway...that chapter shall be fun...and so will the next couple of chapters (as i said in my end A/N in the last chapter) I hope you guys like the new stuff! giggles Oh...and sorry if any of the combinations have been used. (combinations as in: P3X-489) Oh, and by the way, I know, I know! Teal'C has a son, but I don't remember his name! laugh But I'll change all that one I find out wink Happy reading!  
  
Ch 3 - Late Meetings and Bad Tempers  
  
"Dammit, Pierce!" A very miffed and pissed off blond was glaring profoundly at a cringing black-haired James Pierce.  
  
"I'm sorry, Colonel, but...I just...thought it'd be funny.  
  
"Funny my ass! Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"I...kinda told you that already..."  
  
"Answer my questions when I ask you them, Major!"  
  
"I just thought it'd be funny...as a joke, you know?"  
  
"I see." She said cooly as she sat up and looked at the Major. "So, because you thought that it might be fun, you have the nerve to come into my room at three in the morning after one of the hardest missions we've had so far this month and scare the shit out of me?" She asked sternly, but at the same time managing a somewhat sweet tone.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."Jason nodded and was suddenly feeling ashamed.  
  
"So, can you tell me just why you thought that this would be funny?" She asked in that sickeningly sweet tone.  
  
"Um...no...it just seemed like it would be. However, now I know that it wouldn't be and...I will never do something like this ever again, Colonel O'Neil."  
  
Cecillia rolled her eyes, "I can't believe that after knowing me for almost ten years you can't tell the difference between when I'm being drop dead serious or just being nuts." She laughed.  
  
"Right...uh, wait...you weren't serious?"  
  
"Of course I was serious, if you ever do something like this again, I'll be sure to find a way to make you be de-ranked..." After a moment, she frowned, "Wait...is that word?"  
  
James frowned slightly, "Um...no, ma'am, I don't...think so." He tried not to make it sound as if it should be obvious that de-ranked wasn't a real term, but if that's how it came out, it most definitely wasn't his fault that the Colonel was as eccentric as she was.  
  
Cecillia shrugged, "Oh well. Anyway, back to your quarters for you, Pierce...and go to SLEEP for God's sake!"  
  
James nodded, "Right...of course, ma'am."  
  
When James left, Cecillia rolled her eyes. "I swear...I don't think he'll ever change."  
  
The next morning, everyone was ready for the earlier-than-usual briefing. Yesterday, the SG-1 team had found, yet another planet; P6X-869. It was almost like they couldn't go a whole two days without finding something new or being thrust into a new adventure. Everyone but Colonel O'Neil was ready for the briefing. Actually, Cecillia was nowhere to be found. General Williams looked around the table and the ones that were here; Major James Pierce...Check. The archeoligist, Jadis Jackson...Here. Ruu'kah...emotionless, but here nonetheless. Colonel O'Neil...where the hell is she? That's when General Williams spoke, "Where the hell is O'Neil?" When no one said anything, he went on, "Anyone know?"  
  
"To be honest, sir? Probably still asleep." Major Pierce offered.  
  
"Why would she still be asleep? She was informed of this meeting, was she not?"  
  
"Of course, sir, but...it is Colonel O'Neil..."  
  
"She is just like her father from what my own father has told me of Colonel Jack O'Neil." Ruu'kah stated in a monotone.  
  
"Someone go get her...and tell her that if she's late for another briefing..." The General shook his head, "Just get her here, I'll tell her the rest later."  
  
Since no one else was offering up to go get the woman, James shrugged and pushed his chair back. "Be back in a few minutes, sir." He nodded and went on his way.  
  
"I'd reckon she ignored anyone that told her of the meeting..." James muttered as he entered his Colonel's quarters. "Colonel O'Neil?" He questioned the woman's presence in the room.  
  
The only response that James got was a groan coming from the lump in the bed. James laughed, "Come on...up you get."  
  
"Why?" Cecillia muttered.  
  
"Because...you've got a briefing that you're about fifteen minutes late for."  
  
"Aww shit, that was today?" She groaned as she rolled over onto her back to find James Pierce standing over her. At first, Cecillia figured it was just because he had, moments ago, being trying to wake her; She soon learned that may not have been the reason at all. She sat up and suddenly remembered about the low-cut black tank top she had put on to sleep in. She immediately let her hand go to hold the top close to her, though she knew that it was too late; he'd already seen everything he needed to see. "Like the view, do you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, hope you etched it into your memory, because you won't ever see anything like that again." She said, throwing the blankets off. "Do you mind?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Leave...now!"  
  
James nodded, a smirk on his face, "Of course, ma'am." He turned and left the room.  
  
Jaydis was standing in front of the others going on about something that Cecillia could give less about. "So, what I'm thinking is," She said, moving her hands around as she spoke, "That these...Larit'neen...they--"  
  
"Can't we just get to the point already?"  
  
"I'm...getting there, Colonel O'Neil..." Jadis said, sounding slightly dejected.  
  
"Well...it's nothing personal, Jadis, it's just...well...haven't we been here for about three hours now?"  
  
"It's...only been an hour and a half, ma'am."  
  
"Anyway...back to your point, Jadis."  
  
"Right..." The girl frowned, but quickly recovered and continued. "As I was saying...I think that the Larit'neen are something kind of like the Asgards...but...the difference is kind of hard to explain."  
  
"Do you know the difference?" General Williams asked.  
  
"Of course, but--"  
  
"Then explain in best you can. Anyone that isn't paying attention...can suffer the consequences of not continuing on this mission." General Williams said, looking directly at Cecillia.  
  
The last bit of the General's statement perked Cecilla's interest. If paying attention to Jadis was what would get her to be able to continue this mission then that's exactally what she would do. She sat up a little straighter and looked pointedly at Jadis.  
  
"Contine, Jadis..."  
  
"Alright...the Asgards, as you know, are the creators of the Stargate but the Larit'neen...they've created another machine much like the Stargate. The difference between the Stargate and the Celestial Turnstile is..." Jadis sighed and shook her head, "Alright...with the proper coordinates, the Stargate transports us to many different planets, right?"  
  
There was a unified "Uh-huh..." Between James and Cecillia.  
  
"Ok, now...the Celestial Turnstile, on the other hand, takes them to other...realms, really. Many...alternate realities, if you will. So...basically, while we've been doing what we've been doing, the Larit'neens have been doing the same thing...except they've been going to different realities rather than planets." Jadis paused, the added, "Oh, and...as I'm sure you know...well, if you read the memo, the Larit'neens can control time in any reality that they're in...that's what they are, really, time controllers."  
  
"So...is our reality the same as theirs or would they have to find our reality?" Cecillia asked, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"To be honest, I'm not...sure, but...I don't think so. I think they would have to find ours, but it shouldn't be hard...they're so much more advanced than we are."  
  
"How far advanced?" James asked, eyebrow raised.  
  
"Let's just say that the stuff we have now, for example, the weapons we have, they had about thirty years before."  
  
"You mean ta tell me that these...Lar-a-whatevers are thirty years ahead of us in technology?" Cecillia asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The blond headed girl looked over at Alexander, "General Williams, sir, I think I'm gonna resign and...go join the Lar-a...things...It just sounds more fun...more technology to mess with." She grinned.  
  
"O'Neil," Major Pierce started.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You realize that you would have to adapt to their technology, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh..."  
  
"And you realize that even with our technology, just for our four-membered team, the General orders eight of anything new that we get?"  
  
"Why?" She asked, frowning.  
  
"Because, you don't get the technology, get pissed off when it doesn't do what you want it to and you break it! You typically tend to go through at least two before resting on the third one...after having your obvious mistake pointed out to you."  
  
"Well, if the third one's the charm...why would we order eight? Why not just six?"  
  
"Backups." The other three SG-1 team members, as well as the General, chorused.  
  
Colonel O'Neil looked around at her teammates and General, leaning back into her chair. She knew she could lose her temper and be extremely sarcastic sometimes, but it wasn't that bad was it? She made a mental note to ask Jadis or James about that later. Then, she suddenly wondered how well it would do for her to make a mental note when she would probably "misplace" it. She shrugged. Oh well. If I forget, I forget; If I don't, I don't.  
  
It turned out that Cecillia didn't misplace her mental note. She and her teammates were walking towards the mess hall for lunch when she snapped. "Oh! Right...I was supposed to ask about that..." She muttered to herself.  
  
The other three members of the SG-1 Team looked at their Colonel with utter confusion, except for Ruu'kah, who only raised his eyebrows as always. It was Jadis who spoke up, "Um...Cecilla...what are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She shook her head, "Is my temper really that bad?" She was almost sing-songing when she asked the question.  
  
An odd and creepy silence fell between the three. They all exchanged glances. Who was supposed to tell her? None of them wanted to; they all knew she would probably snap at whoever was unfortunate enough to tell her. However, the three also knew that if she wasn't informed soon, she might snap at all three of them and be pissed off for the rest of the day for, seemingly no reason at all.  
  
Cecilla put her left hand on her hip. "Come on, guys...someone say something." It was evident from her tone she was already getting annoyed with having no answer yet.  
  
Jadis immediately looked at James and Ruu'kah slowly turned towards the black-haired twenty-six year old, eyebrows raised. James gave the two a glare but spoke anyway. "To be honest..." He sighed, "Yeah...it's...pretty bad."  
  
"How bad?" Cecilla asked as calmly as she could managed.  
  
"Do you want me to tap you when you blow your lid later?"  
  
Cecillia glared, "Are you insinuating that I loose my temper a lot?"  
  
"No...well..yeah, actually...I am."  
  
"Pierce...I swear to God, if you want to live until your thirtieth birthday, you should really learn how to shut your mouth or give a compliment, fake or not, when needed." Cecillia bit off each word before turning and going back down the corridor and heading, most likely, to her quarters.  
  
Ruu'kah and Jadis looked at James. Jadis slapped the back of her hand on his shoulder. James gave her a look, "What was that for, Jackson?"  
  
"That was for being a moron, Pierce!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know that she'd get so pissed off? I figured that with a question like that she'd want the truth."  
  
"It seems that you have much to learn of the females of your kind, Major Pierce." Ruu'kah said just before the three entered the mess hall.  
  
"I need road map with Cecillia."  
  
"Colonel O'Neil..." Jadis whispered. James gave her a look. "Backing off..." She said, throwing her hands in the air.  
  
Notes - Ok, so the chapter was basically pointless except for the Larit'neen and their Celestial Turnstile, but...it was fun for me to write grin I'm loving Cecillia and James' relationship so far...and boy is there some great shit planned for later. grins mischievously Oh, by the way, the Larit'neens weren't pointless...they WILL play parts in this fic...big part, actually.  
  
Anyway, drop me a line!  
  
Later days, PFB  
  
P.S. For lack of confusion and whatnot, introduction of new characters above:  
  
Name - Cecillia Alexandria O'Neil Age - 27 (almost 28) Rank - Colonel Race - Human Job - SG-1 Team; Relation - Jack O'Neil & Samantha Carter's daughter  
  
Name - James Pierce Age - 26 Rank - Major Race - Human Job - SG-1 Team; Weapons Specialist Relation - None to the previous team that we know  
  
Name - Ruu'kah (Roo-kuh) Age - Technically unknown; looks around 28-30 or so Rank - None technically Race - Job - SG-1 Team; Relation - Teal'C's son (don't ask, I'm not even sure myself. And yes, I realize he has a son, but I don't remember his name)  
  
Name - Jadis (Jay-dis) Faye Jackson Age - 27 Rank - brought in like her father, no military relation Race - Human Job - SG-1 Team; translates symbols and sometimes even what other beings are saying when the team are on missions. Relation - Daniel's daughter  
  
Name - Dr. Nadia (Na-di-a) Hope Maxwell Age - 32 Rank - N/A Race - Human Job - Resident Stargate Command Doctor Relation - Janet's (double-check name) niece  
  
Name - Alexander Williams Age - early 30s Rank - General Race - Human Job - to be...well...General-like (love that job description, don't you? rolls eyes)  
  
Later days, PFB (again...) 


	4. Surprise!

SG-1: TNG  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer - CHAPTER 1 dammit! Notes - None in this one...I'm not really sure where I'm going with this chapter myself to be completely honest with you guys...it's a total and complete mystery to me. giggles That's interesting...a story being a mystery to the author. That's probablly not a good sign, eh? (Oh...and...still...sorry if any of the combinations have been used. (combinations as in: P3X-489) Also, I kind of have this little thing I need you guys to do; Alright, we're going to need to assume that Jack was...well...a little younger than he is on the show, or at least the age the man LOOKS anyway lol. So...the age he, er...looks on the show is about what he is now. So...yeah, basically, Jack was like...30-something in the show-timeline and...early 50-ish now, k? Ok...good. Read on!  
  
Ch 4 -Surprise!  
  
She sighed and rolled over on the cot-bed. She looked around the small room again. She had seen these walls for so long that she didn't even have to look at them to know what they looked like. She had been here for so long. She wanted to go home. She wanted to, but she couldn't. She wasn't neccissarily a prisoner, or that's what the people here told her and it was true, really. She could go mostly where she wanted to and do most anything she wanted, so in all actuality, she wasn't a prisoner. She sighed again and decided to try and go back to sleep for the half hour she had left and made a mental note to ask the elders just why she couldn't go home in the morning.  
  
Reianna slowly made her way into the hut that the strange blond woman that had been here for quite some time stayed in. Reianna walked over to where the woman was sleeping and started shaking her lightly. It didn't take long for the woman to come to. She rolled over and looked up. She smiled a little, "Good Morning, Reianna."  
  
Reianna smiled and nodded. "Morning." She nodded again.  
  
The blonde woman smiled, "Yes, morning."  
  
Reianna gestured towards the door, looking back at her, "Come?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes.."  
  
Reianna was practically beaming. "Meet..." She seemed to be thinking of something and when she spoke again, she seemed hesitant. "Out...side?"  
  
The blonde nodded a little, "Ok. I'll be there soon."  
  
Reianna turned and went outside the hut to wait for the blond woman.  
  
She sighed and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had to do it today. She rolled her eyes. And how many years have I been saying that now? She sighed again, but quickly got up and grabbed a pen from her bag, as well as a piece of paper. Me and my stupid pen and paper issues. Oh well, comes in handy now... She quickly scrawled a note onto the paper and shoved it into her pocket just as Reianna poked her head in, "Ready?" She asked.  
  
The blond smiled and nodded. "Reianna?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I meet you at the worship house? I have something I need to do first."  
  
"Alright. Meet you there." She nodded and went on her way.  
  
The blue-gray-eyed woman sighed and quickly made her way towards the place she needed to go. She was surprised she hadn't broken into a run, and shocked she hadn't thought of this before. She grinned when she saw it; Almost like the old circular, alien artifact she passed through so much so long ago. The only problem was, it was...quite small. "But not so small that I can't put this note in it." She muttered, punching in the appropriate code in and put the note in, hoping against hope that someone would seen it and would know who she was writing to. "Or...someone who is friends with their best friend's cousins girlfriend's sisters boyfriend's aunt's mother's best friend's daughter's niece's friend's father who just might happen to be Daniel Jackson or someone of that sort that might know who I'm writing to." She sighed and could only do one thing that did not consist of her normal day's habits: Hope against hope and pray...a lot.  
  
Cecillia sighed and sat up in her bed. She glanced at the clock; 3:22am. She rolled her eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead, letting that hand run down her face. "Fer cryin' out loud? How hard is it for one girl to fall asleep? Chocolate and pickles!" After a moment and the realization of what she had just said set in, "Chocolate and pickles? What the hell?" She shook her head, but decided to go walking around since she wasn't going to be sleeping tonight.  
  
After awhile, Cecillia was getting bored again, but suddenly she found herself in the Gate room. Why, she didn't know, but for some reason, it seemed like she should be here at this exact moment. Or at least within the next few minutes. Cecillia walked around the room for apparently no reason whatsoever, but suddenly, the Gate opened slightly, threw something out, and closed again. It hadn't even opened all the way; it was like it had started to open, decided not to, but shot something out anyway. Cecillia frowned and in her curiosity, walked over and picked it up. Nothing much, a folded piece of paper. "Gotta get to some light. The Gate wouldn't just throw out a folded blank piece of paper at me, now would it?" She asked herself, walking towards a room with a bit more...light.  
  
Cecillia sighed and flipped a light on. She quickly unfolded the paper and read through it.  
  
Jack,  
  
I've been on PX7-646, which is called Eyarowua (ya-roo-wa)  
for the past...I guess it's been about 20 years.  
  
I need you to come through the Gate and bring me home.  
I would come to you, but I can't. I don't know where the  
gate is, and no one here knows what it is and those who  
know, don't know where it is.  
  
Love you,  
Sam Carter-O'Neill.  
  
Cecillia couldn't believe what her eyes just read. This couldn't be right. There was no way that this note could be signed with that name. No way in hell. Samantha O'Neill was her father's wife--her mother--and she had been dead since Cecillia was four. She shook her head, "No...not possible. No way!" She kept muttering to herself until someone put a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump.  
  
"'Cecillia? I-I mean, Colonel?" It was Jason.  
  
"At ease...first names..." Cecillia muttered.  
  
"Right...So, what's up?"  
  
She turned around and shoved the paper at him, "What's the name there at the end?"  
  
Jason looked at his commanding officer, then to the note. "Sam Carter- O'Neill." He said. "What? Couldn't read it or something?"  
  
Cecillia shook her head, read it fine. It's just not possible that's who it is."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She's been dead for over two decades, Jason."  
  
"What? Are you serious?"  
  
Something suddenly occurred to the woman. Her eyes widened, "Oh, God! I've got to go get my dad...or...call him at least!"  
  
"What? Why? What's going on?"  
  
Cecillia didn't answer him, but took the note from the Major's hands, and ran off.  
  
Jason blinked and hesitated for a moment before running off to follow the woman. "Women...they're so damn informative, aren't they?" He muttered to himself, "Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"My office. I told you! I have to call my dad!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Later."  
  
"Oh-kay..." Jason said, deciding he should just take that as an answer and follow her.  
  
Cecillia opened the door in a very loud manner, not even caring, and slid over to her desk, picking up the phone. She dialed the number with such familiarity that she was actually shocked when she heard that it had started ringing. "Be there...be there, be there." She muttered, "Be there? Pick up, pick up, pick up dammit!"  
  
As if on cue, someone picked the phone up, "Hello?" Came the obviously masculine and even slightly sleep-deprived voice.  
  
"Dad!" Cecilia practically yelled.  
  
"'Cillia? What's wrong?" Jack immediately jumped to worst-case-scenario conclusions.  
  
"You will not beilieve what the Gate just spat out at me!"  
  
"The Gate just...spat something out at you?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the unbelievable part!" She discarded that information as quickly as she could. "It was a note, a quickly written note for you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Who was it from? What did it say?"  
  
Cecillia read the letter to him, but paused before the signature. "Love...Sam...Carter...O'Neill..." She said slowly.  
  
Jack could almost swear that he felt his heart stop beating for a second. There was no way that she had just said the name he thought she said. She wasn't serious, was she? No. She couldn't be. But, Cecillia wasn't the type to play jokes and when she did....She wouldn't do this. No way, she knew how touchy the subject of Sam was to him, she just...wouldn't. Would she?  
  
"Dad..." Cecillia said. He wasn't saying anything at all, she could only hear him breathing and it was kind of scaring her.  
  
"Yeah...yeah...I just...are you sure? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure and...yes, I'm serious! You know I wouldn't joke about something like this, don't you! Oh, my, God! Why would you even think I would joke about something like this? There's no way in a million years that I would--"  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Jack said slowly, "It just...It doesn't seem possible."  
  
"I know...that's what I said, but it must be. She knew your name...she knew you wouldn't know how to pronounce the planet name and would most likely ask someone about it..."  
  
At that, Jack frowned. "Wait...what's this about the pronouncing mumbo- jumbo?"  
  
"Oh, well, she has this little...pronunciation thing in parenthesis next to the planet's name." Cecillia smiled a little and she could tell from the lilt in his voice that her dad was practically grinning.  
  
"Really?" Jack said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah...Anyway, um...yeah, now what?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. I'll call you in the morning, alright, baby?"  
  
"Daaad!" Cecillia whined into the phone, "I'm not a baby anymore!"  
  
"We've been through this, 'Cillia. You know by know that you'll--"  
  
"Always be your baby girl. Yes, I know." Cecillia smiled, "Night daddy."  
  
"Night, baby."  
  
Cecillia rolled her eyes, but the smile was still playing on her lips as she hung up the phone.  
  
"What was with all that?" Jason, who was standing in the doorway of his commanding officer's office.  
  
"Which part?"  
  
"The last bit just before you hung up."  
  
"Oh, that." She rolled her eyes, "You know how dads are with their daughters, they just don't let go and...he still calls me baby all the time." Cecillia shrugged. "Actually," Jason said, "I don't know how dads are with their daughters."  
  
Cecillia rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean!"  
  
Jason smirked, "Yeah..."  
  
Cecillia sank into the black, leather swivel chair behind her desk. She sighed and looked the note over again. It just didn't seem possible. Basically ever since she could remember, Cecillia didn't really have a mother; it was always just Jack and Cecillia. And now, all of the sudden, her mother, who had been dead for a good twenty-three years or so, was alive again. She shook her head and set the note down on the desk that just happened to have lots of other things all over it, memos and such mostly.  
  
"So...uh..." Jason bit down on his lower lip. This was just awkward.  
  
"Sit down." Cecillia motioned at one of the chairs in front of her desk. Jason did as he was told and sat down and Cecillia sighed again, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What's...going on?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised. "Colonel." He added quickly when he realized the formality hadn't come out of his mouth.  
  
Cecillia waved her hand, "No...don't, just...Cecillia, ok?" Jason nodded and she continued, "Well...it's kind of complicated."  
  
"I don't mind listening if you want to talk about it." He almost said her name, but found that he just couldn't; it would sound much too foreign for his tastes.  
  
Cecillia leaned forward on her desk and laid her head on her arms. "She's been gone for twenty-three years, Jason. People don't die and come back twenty years later...they're supposed to stay dead." Her eyes locked with his, "Aren't they?"  
  
Jason tilted his head slightly to the side, "What do you mean?"  
  
"My mom...she's been gone since I was four. Dead. I-It was a mission she and dad went on. Anyway, uh...yeah, now all the sudden I'm getting a letter thrown at me from the Stargate from her and everything. It's gotta be her, I mean...from everything dad's told me, it's definitely her, but how? How, Jason? How can someone who's been dead for so long just...spring back into mine and my dad's lives? Is it even technically possible?" Cecillia was starting to wonder if she was ever going to stop, so she did. "Sorry..." She shrugged a little.  
  
"It's alright." Jason said to her apology, "It's possible, if she was alive the entire time that everyone thought she was dead but...twenty-three years, no contact whatsoever, and all of the sudden, here comes a letter through the Gate." He shook his head, "I don't know about that, I mean...it sounds kinda fishy, doesn't it?"  
  
"A little, but I dunno...what if there was no form of being able to contact us until now?" Cecillia shook her head, "I don't...I don't know anymore. I think I should just go back to bed."  
  
Jason nodded, "Alright. I'll go back to my quarters as well." He said, standing up.  
  
The two started off and walked together towards their rooms. It was quiet and Cecillia didn't like the silence, so she broke it. "What were you doing up this late and...why were you in the gate room?" She asked the Major, eyebrow raised in question.  
  
Jason, who was not particularly in the mood of revealing the fact that he was quite familiar with his Colonel's sleeping habits, decided to try and avoid that question. "And...I could ask you the same thing, Ma'am." There was no way she would ever find out why he was really down there this late at night. Nope. No way, not possible and most certainly not happening.  
  
Cecillia smirked. That was Jason Pierce for you. "Alright, alright. Be that way then, Major." She smiled, "Now, what would you do if I ordered you to tell me?"  
  
"Try to run away as quickly as possible and lock myself in my quarters." Jason half-joked. That wasn't a complete lie, that's probably exactly what he would do if she ordered him to tell her what he had been doing down at the Gate room this early in the morning. He didn't even want to think about what her reaction would be.  
  
"See you in the morning, Major." Cecillia said as she opened her door.  
  
"Ditto, Colonel." Jason said, doing the same.  
  
Cecillia hadn't been able to sleep at all the previous night. All she could do was think about that note and if it was really possible that her mother was still out there on that planet. It couldn't be right, could it? Her dad had told her that he'd seen her--watched her--die. She had to be dead, right? But she wasn't. She was on...that planet that Cecillia couldn't pronounce the name of without the paper in front of her with the little pronunciation guide.  
  
So, instead of sleeping, Cecillia had laid there in bed all night, willing her phone to ring and for it to be her father's voice on the other line. She just wanted him to call already. It was only eight o'clock though, and on a Saturday morning at that. "Dad won't even wake up for another two hours at least. Getting up, on the other hand, is whole--" She cut herself short when the phone rang. She blinked and stared at it as if she had never seen a phone before. Who the hell would be calling her? She shrugged and picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Cecilli, I--"  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack said, "You sound...surprised, why?"  
  
"Dad, you realize it's Saturday, right?"  
  
"Mmhmm..."  
  
"And it's only eight o'clock in the morning?"  
  
"I know, what a shock, huh?" He joked, but when he spoke again, it was in a more serious tone. "'Cillia...Are you sure?"  
  
"About...what? Yeah, it's eight...if...that's what you mean."  
  
"No, no...about...that letter. Are you sure that's the name that was signed?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't believe it at first either, but I had the Major that I command over read it to me. He saw the same thing I did."  
  
"Right...Ok."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing...you just...you sound...I dunno...distant, I guess."  
  
"Well, I think I have all the right to, don't I?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean...with...everything that's going on, yeah definitely."  
  
Immediately after Cecillia had finished her sentence, Jack spoke, and quite quickly at that. "I'm coming to the base today."  
  
"What? Why?" This was a little shocking to the young woman, not to mention confusing.  
  
"I'll...explain that later. See you in a couple of hours." And with that, the other line went dead.  
  
"Well, that's certainly not how I expected that conversation to go." Cecillia said, blinking as she hung up the phone.  
  
Cecillia slowly walked around the base. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was doing; she was just walking around aimlessly for the most part. She frowned slightly, noticing some kind of odd scribble on the wall. That was when she felt her body collide into something--or more correctly and logically--someone.  
  
"Sorry, Miss, I--" The man's voice came to a sudden stop. "'Cilla!"  
  
The blonde looked up at her name being called. "Yes, sir?" She said, mostly out of habit. Then, her face lit up like the lights on a Christmas tree. "Daddy!" She practically squealed as she hugged him.  
  
"Thought you weren't a baby, anymore." Jack smiled and hugged his daughter back. The two were very close and hadn't been able to see each other in almost a year and a half.  
  
Cecillia rolled her eyes, but decided to turn the tables. "Dad, what--what was all that on the phone. I mean, why are you here?"  
  
"What? A guy can't want to see his baby girl?" He grinned.  
  
Cecillia gave him a look that clearly said: 'I know that's what you'd like me to think, but I know you better than that'. She rolled her eyes, "I know that's not it, Dad."  
  
"Do you have it with you?" Jack asked quickly, never specifying just what "it" was.  
  
"Dad..." Cecillia said. This happened a lot, so she knew that's all she had to say.  
  
"Sorry," He said quickly, "That--That letter. I...I needed to see it for myself." Jack admitted.  
  
"I'll take you to the General, let him know you're here and all, and then-- " She was cut off when the alarm signalling someone coming through the Gate went off. "Dammit. " Cecillia muttered as she started jogging towards the Gate control room.  
  
"I know the feeling." Jack, who was currently wearing his old Stargate uniform, said as he followed her.  
  
Cecillia burst into the room and her unasked question was already being answered by the General. "Unknown and intruding." Then, to Adam, the guy that controlled the opening and closing of the iris, he said, "Where is it coming from?"  
  
"PX7-646." Adam said.  
  
"Open it! Let her through!" Cecillia shouted.  
  
"Her, Colonel?"  
  
"Trust me on this one, General."  
  
General Williams nodded to Adam, "Open the iris."  
  
When the water-flush-like movement took place, Jack muttered, "Just like a sideways flush."  
  
"What was that?" The General asked, casting a glance over his shoulder.  
  
"I...said it was like a...sideways flush." Jack said, quickly adding, "General."  
  
Alexander frowned, "Who are you?"  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
The General raised an eyebrow. "You're with the base?"  
  
"I used to be, they shut the Gate operation down for a little while and I never got called back. And I didn't particularly want to come leaping back."  
  
"I understand." Alex tilted his head a little bit to the side, "You knew General Hammond, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes, sis."  
  
"He's my uncle."  
  
"Nice.."  
  
"Actually," Alex started, "He's told me quite the stories about you, and I have to say, your daughter is quite a lot like you." He glanced over at Cecillia, who never noticed this.  
  
Jack sighed, "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."  
  
"Well, sorry, but she's basically the female version of you." The General said, nodding to the other Colonel. "If you don't mind, what are you doing here, Colonel O'Niel?"  
  
Jack had a feeling that, even if this kids was the nephew of his General, his explanation wouldn't go over too well with him. He sighed, but decided to take a shot at it anyway, "Kind of a funny story, actually--  
  
That's when Cecillia decided to step in, "Dad, stop. General, it's my fault."  
  
General Williams raised an eyebrow at the Colonel, "How so, O'Niel?"  
  
Cecillia sighed and dove right into her explanation. "Last night, I was walking around the base--you know how I do sometimes--and I ended up in the Gate room. The Gate spat a letter out, so naturally, I picked it up and read it. I told my dad about it, and he called this morning, saying he was coming here." "Who was this letter from, Jack?" General Williams asked, turning towards the man.  
  
Jack slowly closed his eyes before he answered. He was still having a hard time believing all of this. "Cecillia told me that it was from..." His voice faltered slightly over the last two words, "My wife."  
  
"But, my uncle said--I thought--"  
  
Jack nodded, "So did I."  
  
Finally, someone came through the gate. Everyone looked towards it. Only one person was truly affected by this sight: Jack O'Neill.  
  
Jack felt his heart sink and stop for a moment, all at once. Not even he was sure for the sinking; maybe it was because he really hadn't been expecting her. He swallowed and licked his lips before barely hearing himself as he whispered, "Sam..."  
  
Notes - Well...this is getting interesting, eh? Don't forget ta drop me a line! wink  
  
Later days, PFB 


	5. Sweet Suffering

SG-1: TNG  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer - CHAPTER 1 dammit! Notes - Well, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this chapter, but I think a lot of it will be Sam/Jack. It should be fun and cute tries to imitate Jack Black from School of Rock Let's get readin'! LOL!  
  
Ch 5 -Sweet Suffering  
  
Sam looked around, really confused. How did she get here? That couldn't have been the Stargate, could it? How had she not figured out that the alien artifact was there in the place of worship on the planet after all those years? It just didn't seem like it was possible that could have been the Stargate. "I guess it was." Sam couldn't help but feel out of place and completely at home at the same time."I guess it's home, sweet...home?" She muttered. As she looked around the foreign-familiar place, her thoughts drifted. I wonder if...No. He's sure to have moved on by now, right? She question herself on this and suddenly, Sam realized that she had no answer to that question. "Oh, well." She muttered and decided to go find someone to talk to.  
  
Sam slowly mad her way out of the Gate room, which wasn't like it used to be; no one had been all over her like they would have been when she was worked here. She sighed and decided to walk around aimlessly until she found someone to direct her to the, hopefully, new General.  
  
Jack watched Sam walk out of his visual perception. At first, he thought she was just stepping farther into the room to see how it had changed-- which wasn't much, to be completely honest. However, when he realized that she was leaving the room, Jack could feel his eyes widen. "Wait--where---No- -Don't let her--" Jack stopped his babbling and moved towards the microphone, but he didn't get to it in time and he sighed in defeat, "Dammit."  
  
"Dad, it's not like she's really going anywhere, just go find her."  
  
In reflect and out of habit, Jack turned towards the General, "Permission to--"  
  
"What are you doing?" General Williams asked, biting back a laugh.  
  
"I guess it's true: Old habits really do die hard." With that, Jack ran off to find his thought-to-be-dead wife.  
  
Cecillia almost immediately turned to her General, "Permission to follow my father, sir."  
  
"Denied." Cecillia's face fell and she looked like she was going to speak, but Williams spoke before she could. "Don't you think they need a little time alone?" He asked, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, sir." Cecillia answered, still feeling dejected, "Permission...to go so my quarters, sir."  
  
"Granted."  
  
So Cecillia turned and made her way towards her quarters and let her parents be alone...for now.  
  
Jack ran down another corridor and stopped when he saw her. He still couldn't believe all of this. It just didn't seem like it was possible. For all these years, all twenty-three of them, Jack had thought that she was gone for good; not that he hadn't ever hoped he was wrong, but he had watched her die, or at least, he thought he had. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them, he spoke, though it was much more quiet and a lot softer than he usually spoke. "Sam..."  
  
Sam could almost swear she heard his voice. She couldn't be right, though. He wouldn't still be working here, would he? No, Sam told herself, He thought he had watched you die. He wasn't the type of person to want a constant reminder of something like that. She still couldn't get over the fact that she thought she heard him, though. So, Sam did just like any person in her current situation would do if they were her: She ignored the voice that she thought was his and continued walking.  
  
Jack's eyes widened slightly when he realized she was walking away from him, getting farther away. "I don't want to loose you again." Jack shook his head; that wasn't what he had been expecting to say.  
  
There it was again. That voice that sounded exactly like his. She did what everyone in her current situation would do; she turned around to find to source of the voice. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There he was, almost exactly like he had been when she had seen him last. She blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't seeing things. "Jack..."  
  
"Sam." He smiled a little as she turned and practically ran towards him. When she reached him, Jack immediately took her body close to his, hugging her. He wouldn't have been able to help it if he had wanted to; it had been far too long.  
  
After a few moments, Sam stepped back a little bit. She was frowning. "Wait...you still work here?"  
  
Jack bit back a laugh, though it didn't work too well and a bit of it came out. "No, no...The program was shut down for a while and...I was never called back and I...didn't want to come back, so..." He shrugged.  
  
"Right." Sam looked at him curiously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my baby girl?" She asked with a smile. "What's she like, Jack?"  
  
"Oh, she's around. And...she's...well, to be blatantly honest, she's a lot like me..."  
  
"Oh, really? Around where, exactly?"  
  
"Here..." Jack said, slightly evasive.  
  
"Here?" Sam's tone was suddenly sharp.  
  
"The program opened up again when she was about thirteen. She was online and found out about it. After that...it was all she could talk about. Eventually, I told her that I had worked with the people in that program before and all of this, but nothing could make her change her mind. Take my word for it. I tried for seven years. She entered in when she was twenty."  
  
"How old is she, now?"  
  
"Twenty-seven."  
  
"That means I've been gone for...twenty-three years. Wow...that is a long time..."  
  
Jack couldn't hold it off any longer, he had to know. "Sam, how...how did you survive? I mean, I thought I'd watched you die..."  
  
"To be honest, sir, I thought I was gone, too. But I woke up...awhile later in a hut somewhere." Sam shook her head, "It was...strange. I could have sworn..." She shrugged, "But it didn't happen."  
  
"How...did you.." Jack shook his head, "I thought you said that I'd have to come find you--that no one knew where the Gate was and all that?"  
  
"I thought so too, and for all the years I was there--I could have been back after two years, Jack!" Sam was on the verge of being absolutely frantic.  
  
Jack took his wife by the shoulders, "Sam...calm down...it's ok. You're here now and that's all that matters, right? It's ok..." He smiled a little. "It's ok..." He muttered again.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ahh, no buts. I don't like buts..." Jack said, giving her a very serious look, but that broke as soon as he added, in a very nonchalant tone, "Unless it's yours, of course."  
  
Sam slapped him on the shoulder, "Jack!" She could swear she was blushing slightly.  
  
"Ahh...I missed making comments like that to you." Jack grinned.  
  
Cecillia sighed as she made her way down the corridor, making a sharp right to get to her quarters here on the base. She was really wishing she could go talk to her mom. It wasn't fair. The last memory she had of her was when she was four, and that memory had been formed from what her father had told her. This was very wrong, and Cecillia thought it should be a crime at the moment. "Can't believe the General...so very...not fair! I should be allowed to see my mother...twenty-three years..." She was muttering to herself as she walked down the hallway.  
  
She sighed and glanced up to see the one thing she hadn't been expecting to see: Her father and some woman, going on about one thing or another. The only thing she caught was the woman slapping him on the shoulder and she could tell that her father muttering something to her. Cecillia tilted her head. Who was that? What was he doing? After all these years, and after everything she had just told him--the letter and everything!--he was going off and flirting with other women! How could he? This was her mother--his wife--they were going to be going after soon! How could he do this?  
  
Cecillia did one of the, probably when she looked back on it, stupidest things she had done since she'd been with this program. She rolled her eyes and yelled out for her father, who turned his head towards her. "What are you doing?" She yelled, eyes flashing angrily.  
  
Jack sighed, this was...to say the least, at least a little awkward. "Cecillia, please for the love of God, please don't go jumping to any weird conclusions."  
  
"Who is she? After everything I told you last night, what do you do, but start flirting with some--some...one...else!" She finished slowly, in the awkward situation of running out of words to go on with.  
  
"I told you she was like me," Jack said, raising his eyebrows at the blond woman. "But she got your looks...thank God." He turned towards his daughter, "Cecillia, darling, I would like you to meet..."  
  
"Your mother." Sam cut him off.  
  
Jack looked like he might start to speak again, stopped, sighing, and then he finally managed to speak again. "Yeah..I was getting to that." Cecillia stood there, absolutely stunned. This woman that his father was...er...flirting with, was her mother? No. That couldn't be right. She had just gotten a letter from her mother the previous night saying that someone would have to find her. This wasn't possible. "Wait...so, then, you aren't...flirting with some random woman. You're...flirting...with my mom?" Cecillia asked slowly, trying to make sure she had it all straight.  
  
Jack frowned a little but nodded, "Yeah, basically."  
  
"Oh...ok...so....um...right." Cecillia bit her lower lip.  
  
"She really does take after you," Sam said, glancing at Jack, "She even has your nervous habits." She grinned.  
  
"Hey, you do the lip biting thing, too!"  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about." Sam said.  
  
"Then what."  
  
"Rocking back and forth from heel to toe. That's yours."  
  
"Fine, but I'm still going to pass the lip biting off on you." Jack said, almost as if he was trying to have the last word in the argument.  
  
Cecillia looked back and forth between her parents. This was strange. Not only was one of the first thing they were doing happen to be arguing. And over some of her stupid nervous habits. Honestly, of all the things to argue about! Not to mention the fact that she had two parents and not just her father.  
  
She let her eyes ping-pong back and forth between them before finally landing on her father. She shook her head. This was too much all at once. At that moment, she turned on her heel and ran for her quarters. However, by the time she reached the end of the corridor, she realized that she was going the wrong way. She sighed and rolled her eyes, annoyed at herself, and she turned around and ran down the hallway again, passed her parents head-on and practically slammed the door when she got to her room.  
  
A slight frown graced Sam's face. "Well...that was...definitely not what I had expected."  
  
Jack suddenly had a very...it was an odd look, really, but probably best described as a mix of shock and realization. "Oh, God!"  
  
"What?" Sam asked quickly, confused.  
  
"I'll...I..I have ta..." After a few bits and pieces of sentences and a bit of arm waving, Jack snapped his fingers and practically shouted, "Phone!"  
  
"Oh...kay...go...find a phone, then, Jack." Sam raised her eyebrows at his antics, but smiled anyway as she followed him.  
  
The first person he found that he could tell that was familiar with the base (They just won't change the uniforms, will they?), Jack took her by the shoulders. "Phone." He said, as if it were the only word he knew.  
  
The young Lieutenant Masterson blinked a few times and looked at the man holding her shoulders. He had the required attire, shouldn't he know? She shrugged best she could and pointed towards an office. "General's office."  
  
"Same place, eh? I should've known." And so Jack went into the General's office, though not without knocking lightly first. Sam opted to stay and wait out in the hallway, a little afraid of her husbands previous antics. "Ahh, O'Neil...back to see me so soon, are you?" Williams had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Can I use your phone?" And for some reason that just sounded wrong, "Sir?"  
  
Alex smiled a little. His uncle told him that if he ever met Jack O'Neill, that was probably exactly what he would be like. He simply gestured to the phone and nodded in response to his question. "Go ahead."  
  
Jack nodded his thanks and picked the phone up. When he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up, he couldn't help but feel like his every move was being watched. So, Jack fixed it. He turned towards the wall so that would at least not know if someone was watching him. "Come on, pick up..." He muttered. He sighed and was about to hang up when someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" The voice on the other side sounded very tired.  
  
"Daniel, you'll never believe...who's here."  
  
"I don't even know where here is. It took me a few minutes to even realized that the--the number was the base. What the hell are you doing back there, Jack?"  
  
"That's just the thing, Daniel. She's back. She's here. She's not gone anymore."  
  
Daniel frowned as he tried to decipher what the man on the phone meant. Even after all these years, Daniel still had a hard time figuring out just exactly what Jack meant most of the time. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"One word, Daniel. One word..."  
  
Daniel couldn't help but notice that the entire time he'd been on the phone with him, Jack sounded happy--hyper almost--about whatever news he had. "Alright, out with it, then."  
  
"Sam." Jack said the word as if it were the best one in the world. Of course, as far as he was concerned, it was at the moment.  
  
"What? Wait, what about Sam?"  
  
"I told you! She's here! She's back! She's...not gone anymore!" Jack was practically bouncing up and down. Or more correctly, he was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He couldn't help it. This was just too great.  
  
"Are you really at the base, Jack, or is my caller ID screwing up?" Daniel almost sounded concerned about this.  
  
Jack's excitement fell slightly, as well as the look on his face. "What'd ya mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just...Jack, she's been dead for twenty-three years. People don't just come back." Before Jack could even try to correct him, Daniel caught his near-mistake, "I mean, except for the few rare exceptions, but...Not after twenty-three years, Jack." Daniel glanced up at the ceiling. Something similar had happened before. It hadn't been long after her death that Jack had called him up and basically acted as if none of that whole mission had happened. Not one bit of it at all. There was even at least one time that Daniel remembered Jack actually talking to air that was supposed to be Sam. And he thought Jack was over it. He had led everyone on so well.  
  
"No, no, Daniel, this isn't like before! I can let you talk to her, if you want."  
  
"Put her on the phone, then, Jack." Daniel went along with it all anyway. He knew he wouldn't hear anything, just dead air, but he couldn't do anything at the moment.  
  
"Sam, come here!" He called out and the woman poked her head in the office. "Yes, sir?" She said, out of her old habits.  
  
"Come here." He put the phone to her ear. "Talk. Daniel doesn't believe me."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't, does he? Well, I'll just have to see if I can change Dr. Jackson's mind about that one, won't I, Jack?" She smiled at him and maybe even a little bit at the dead silence on the other end of the phone.  
  
Daniel couldn't believe this. That was Sam's voice. It was definitely Sam's voice. There was no mistaking that, but the only thing was...she was dead. Had been for twenty-three years. People don't just rise from the dead after all that time. It's just not possible. No matter what kind of alien technology may have recently been discovered. "Sam?" Was the only shocked word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yes, Daniel. Your friend here isn't dreaming, I'm really here."  
  
"I--But--you--uh...This is..." He trailed off, searching for the right word, "Strange, for sure. Yeah...uh...Ok, then...Yeah." This was just weird.  
  
"Come on down to the base if you have to." She laughed.  
  
"No, no, I believe you...who is Sam. I mean...wait...that didn't make sense, did it?"  
  
"It made enough sense." Sam smiled, "Anyway, I'll see you later, ok?"  
  
"Alright, then."  
  
Just before she gave Jack the phone back, "Oh, and...tell Janet I said hi." And she handed the red phone back to her husband.  
  
"But...wait...she knows?"  
  
"Jackson...you dare ever claim that I am as insane as you would like to think I am?"  
  
"Did you tell her?"  
  
"Tell her what?--Oh, that, nah! I haven't really gotten to talk to her much, so, if you don't mind, going to go do that now. Bye."  
  
"Right...talk to you later..."  
  
"Bye Daniel..." And, smirking, he hung up, turning to the General. "Thank you, sir."  
  
Alex smiled and nodded again. Before the two left, he spoke again. "You wouldn't happen to know where your daughter went off to, would you?"  
  
"No...but she did take off that way," He pointed towards the left from his position of facing the doorway, "And I did hear a door slam."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
Jack gave General Williams a little wave and headed out with his wife, arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Jack..." Sam fake-whined. "What?" He asked, leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Cecillia was way too overwhelmed for words. There was no way in hell that this was really happening. This all had to be part of some really weird dream of hers. She was currently in a position she knew all too well from her teen years. She was sitting on the floor, back flat against the door, knees drawn to her chest. She had her arms wrapped around her ankles, left hand clasped over her right wrist. "This can't be happening. It can't be. She's been dead for...twenty-three years...People don't see someone die and then have that person come back twenty years later. It just doesn't happen that way!" She hit her head against the metal door and instantly regretted it.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cecillia was only about four years old and was currently wandering around the living room when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, daddy!" She shouted, running to the door and opening it. He face brightened immediately, "Uncle Daniel! Aunt Janet!" She clapped a few times.  
  
Daniel chuckled, "Hey, kidd-o." He said, picking her up, "What are you up to?"  
  
"Answering the door." She said.  
  
"You are...way too much like your father." He said slowly, tapping her on the nose.  
  
Cecillia wrinkled her nose and shook her head, "Nu-uh! Daddy's old!" Cecillia said.  
  
Janet laughed a little when she noticed that Jack was standing in the room now. "Now, now, Jack. You know she doesn't know any better. She is only four, after all." She said, mostly due to the almost cross look on his face.  
  
Jack crossed the room and took his daughter from Daniel, "You don't think your dad's that old, now do ya, Cecillia?"  
  
"Weeelll," She started, "Actually I kina do, daddy." She grinned and giggled a little.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well, do you know what this daddy does to little girls that tell him he's old?" He asked her, barely able to contain the grin that was trying to spread across his face.  
  
She shook her head furiously, making her blond locks fly everywhere. "Nu- uh. What's he do?" She challenged. hardly able  
  
Jack quickly swung her around towards the couch and pinned her down a little before "attacking her" with the "Almighty Tickling Hands" of his.  
  
"Daddy!" The young girl squealed between her giggles, "Stop it!" She laughed.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Cecillia smiled a little at the memory. It was one of the better ones that she liked well enough to think about a lot more often than she probably even realized. "But I never had a mother during all of that." She muttered. "She wasn't there. She was gone...dead...killed in a car accident, as far as I knew." Cecillia shook her head. Why hadn't her father just told her the truth from the beginning? Sam would have been dead either way. Cecillia just didn't understand.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cecillia, now thirteen, was sitting at the kitchen table, flipping through pages of a magazine when her father came into the kitchen. She glanced up at him, "Hey, daddy." She said.  
  
Jack smiled. She didn't call him "daddy" anymore. It was "dad" all the time except those few rare occasions. Though most of those occasions were when she wanted something, Jack still loved it when she called him "daddy". "Hey, kidd-o." He said, ruffling her hair a bit.  
  
"Daaaad!" She complained.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
Not wanting to explain, Cecillia lifted the magazine so he could read the title. "From S to E : Stargate." To be honest, it was quite the crappy magazine title, but it sold like it was really something hot. Most people, Cecillia included even though she claimed to hate conformists, called it, "S.E." for short.  
  
"Oh...that blasted magazine. I thought you only had two years subscription on it?"  
  
"I updated it. And this time, I get five more years of it." She looked up at him and grinned. "Payed for it all with my own money too."  
  
"Well, I'll admit, I am glad you're not making me buy it."  
  
"I couldn't ask you to update my subscription for it." Cecillia said, shoving the still open magazine aside. "And you know why, too."  
  
"Because it took you about five months to even get me to buy you a single magazine and then you went and begged me and begged me and begged me for a subscription. I finally gave in when I saw those eyes."  
  
"You mean...my puppy face?" She smiled.  
  
"Yeah...that."  
  
End Flashback  
  
"He almost always fell for the puppy face...but Mom wasn't there either. She was dead. In that car accident nine years ago. She probably wouldn't have made such a fuss over me wanting a subscription to that damn magazine. It wasn't like I wanted to go off and be in the program...yet." Cecillia muttered. "Oh, of all the times to have a zillion flashbacks." She shrugged, "I guess it's really pretty appropriate..."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Cecillia Alexandria O'Neil! If you don't open this door in the next five seconds--" Jack O'Neill was yelling at the door in front of him.  
  
"What'cha gonna do? Bust my damn door down?" Came the voice of the seventeen year old girl from the other side of the door.  
  
"If it comes down to it, yes!"  
  
"Oh, screw you!"  
  
"Cecillia!" He warned.  
  
"Dad!" She yelled back with just as much of a warning tone in her voice as he had in his. on, please...just open the door." He let the last phrase come out of his mouth slowly and in a very acidic tone.  
  
"Dad...shut...up." She said in a tone to rival her father's.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Why...what?" Cecillia said. She was totally confused.  
  
Jack motioned for the girl to sit down. He was surprised that she actually did as he had silently asked. "A Stargate team? Why?"  
  
"Because...it would be soo cool! And fun...and plus..I mean, it's something to do, right?" She shrugged and leaned on her elbows on the table.  
  
"But--"  
  
"Hey, you're the one that's always telling me to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. And then...when I finally do decide on something, you totally flip out! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just...I just think you other career options before deciding on this and only this."  
  
"But dad...that's not fair! Why can't I just decide on one thing and be set for when I go off to get work in a year? Or, even this summer! I mean, I could at least start training for it all. Then I really could be off working in a year. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You just...don't understand."  
  
"Under-stand what?" She asked harshly.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"I swear, it took almost two years just to get him to let me go out on my own. He really didn't want me on a team." Cecillia sighed. "Oh well, here I am. Colonel of my own damn Stargate Team. Whatcha gonna do now, dad?" She asked, standing up and going over to sit on the edge of the bed. She sighed. "God, I swear. Those two years were really...not bad, but...chocolate and pickles, they were annoying." Cecillia frowned, "I have got to stop saying that!" She shrugged, "At least Pierce hasn't heard me say it yet. He'd give me a living hell over it."  
  
Jack checked his watch. It was hard to believe it was already nine o'clock. "Have fourteen hours really passed already?" He raised an eyebrow at his watch. "Is this thing broken or something?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Jack?" Sam asked, looking up at him.  
  
"I got here about nine this morning. It's already eleven again...only not morning..." He muttered.  
  
"Jack, has it been that long since you've worked here? There aren't any windows. Time passes kind of funny when you can't see if it's light outside or not."  
  
Jack sighed and leaned in and kissed her on her cheek again. "God...I can't believe you're really back..." He kept his head on her shoulder.  
  
After a few seconds of taking in the moment, Sam couldn't help and do something she knew Jack would have done a few years ago. "You know what I need?"  
  
"No. What do you need?"  
  
"A haircut." She said, as if it were the most important thing in the world.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and laughed lightly. "You said that as if there was nothing more important in the world."  
  
"But, Jack, don't you know? There is nothing more important."  
  
"Right...we both know all about a government project that uses a piece of alien technology to go to other planets, find more alien technology and maybe even alien friends and...sometimes...alien enemies, but the most important thing it the world right now is the fact that you...need a haircut." Jack grinned. He loved this. Everything was finally...almost normal again.  
  
Sam changed the subject, "Are we staying here tonight or what?"  
  
"Uh...I haven't thought about that."  
  
"Figures."  
  
Jack still had his arms about Sam's waist; he couldn't help it. He had lost her once...he was going to make sure he didn't loose her again. He turned the two of them around so they could go back to the General's office and ask about staying here tonight. They hadn't gotten too far from the room, anyway. He knocked lightly before entering. "Hi again."  
  
"You just like this office, don't you?" Williams asked.  
  
"Well, actually, I kind of always had liked this office, now that you mention it and all, but....that's not why I'm here."  
  
"Right. So, what is it, then?"  
  
"Do you happen to have any...extra space around?"  
  
The General raised an eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Well...believe it or not, but it's already eleven o'clock and, uh, we were kinda wondering if you had an extra room around so we could stay tonight." Jack explained.  
  
"Unless it would be too much of a hassle, sir." Sam continued for her never- to-over think-anything husband.  
  
"Actually, we do have a couple of spaces around. The closest one is...right down the hallway, actually." He stood up after digging around in his desk for something. He emerged with a key and he motioned for them to follow him. He went left, kind of like Cecillia had earlier. If Jack wasn't mistaken, it was the same place that she had gone too. "Right across from Cecillia's room, actually." He unlocked the door and handed Sam the key before nodding to them and going on his own way again.  
  
Jack and Sam slowly entered the room. When they did, Sam finally walked ahead of Jack, going over to hop up and sit on the desk that was in the room. Jack closed the door. When he turned to face Sam, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"  
  
"Taking on some of my mannerisms, are we?"  
  
"Yes we are." Sam grinned.  
  
"Hmm...alright, then." Jack said, walking over to stand in front of her. "Sam..."  
  
"Yeah, Jack?"  
  
"What are we gonna do about 'Cillia?"  
  
Sam didn't know the nickname, but it wasn't exactly hard to catch on who he was talking about. "I'm not really sure. I think it's just a little much for her to take all at once. I mean, think about it. You're--what?--twenty- seven and you were told that your mother died when you were four and now...all of the sudden, completely out of nowhere...here she is." Sam nodded, "She'll be ok, don't worry about her."  
  
"But, Sam--"  
  
"Jack...Sshh..." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "It's been way too long." She said, slowly running her finger down his lips before she kissed him. It was soft and they both had a definite longing harboring within them.  
  
It wasn't long after Sam had initiated the kiss that Jack ended it. He couldn't help it; he tended to need oxygen to breathe and it was hard enough to breathe when your lips weren't pressed against someone else when you were crying. He looked at her with an ashamed and slightly guilty look on his face. "Sorry...I just...I...I don't know..." He said slowly, trying to stop the tears. "God..." He muttered, obviously annoyed.  
  
"Jack," Sam started. When he turned towards her again, she let her right hand cup the right side of his face, "It's ok..."  
  
"No...no it's not..."  
  
"Yes, Jack, it is." She said, tears of her own running down her cheeks. "You aren't the only one crying, Jack."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's ok..." She said softly, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
Jack took that exact moment to kiss her again. He pulled her off the desk and moved her towards the small-but-bigger-than-the-old-standard-sized bed that was in the room. The things that ensued afterwards are quite obvious and quite indescribable other than the phrase: Hot, fiery, passion.  
  
Notes - Well...wasn't that a terrific end to a terrifically long chapter? grin I probably could have cut it off before now, but I think now was best. I liked now. Lol.  
  
Anyway, drop a line and tell me what you thought! giggle I loved the Sam/Jack bits they were much FUN to write! giggles again  
  
Later days, PFB 


	6. The Atawhat?

SG-1: TNG  
  
Disclaimer/Claimer - CHAPTER 1 dammit! Notes - I think I'm even more unsure about the direction of this chapter than I was with the last. Maybe not. Maybe I DO know what I'm thinking about doing but I forgot that I knew and to I don't think I know something I already know, you know? laughs Reminds me of that one episode of "Friends" with all the "They don't know we know." "They don't know we know they know." "They don't know we know they know we know." and so on. Ever since I saw that episode, I keep coming up with stuff that's kind of like it. It's strange. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! grin  
  
Ch 6 - The Ata-what?  
  
The next morning when Jack and Sam got up, it was around eight or nine. The couple was currently walking around aimlessly for the most part when General Williams came walking straight for them. He seemed to have a worried and apprehensive look on his face. Jack was the first of the three of them to speak, "Good morning, General."  
  
"Morning, yes...Good...no."  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow, "Why is that, sir?"  
  
"About two weeks ago, one of the teams came back from being off world with this..." he moved his hands a little, "Thing...and no one knows what it is or...what it's for. I was wondering if you would mind taking a look at it." He looked like he had just asked them to commit the most impossible thing ever.  
  
Before actually answering, Jack asked, "Does this thing have little...sign...symbol-thingies on it?"  
  
"Actually, yes, it does and no one's been able to decipher them."  
  
"Would you maybe be needing more help in the infirmary?" Jack continued with his questionnaire.  
  
"Possibly..." The General said slowly, "What are you getting at?"  
  
"See how many of my old team members I need to call up." He grinned.  
  
The General smiled, "Well, why don't you just get the whole lot of the old SG-1 team here?"  
  
"Right then, to your pretty red phone!" Jack said.  
  
"Actually, you don't have to make all that trip, I'm sure your daughter wouldn't care if you used her phone." Alex raised his eyebrows and pointed towards Cecillia's office. tell that was her office, right?"  
  
Jack glanced at it; it had a little black sign with little silver letters that said: Colonel Cecillia Alexandria O'Neil. "Yeah...I knew that. I just...like that little red phone." Jack smiled a little, hoping that the General would at least humor him and act like he bought it.  
  
"Right...When they are all here, meet in my office." Alex said before walking off, probably to go to his office.  
  
"Well, let's do this, then." Jack said, going into his daughter's office and picking up the phone.  
  
Daniel Jackson grinned as he hung up the phone. That had to be the absolute quickest conversation he had ever had with Jack O'Neill and he had had some pretty short conversations with the man. Now to find Janet wherever that woman was. Not to mention that they could go back to their old workplace, but they might even be able to see their daughter today, too. "Janet! Where are you?" He called out for his wife.  
  
Janet raised up quickly, but she soon found that this was a mistake. Of course, she wouldn't have found this out if she hadn't hit the back of her head on the low-sitting shelf in the closet. "Ow! sonuva monkey!" She half- shouted to herself. She sighed and got up, walking to the doorway of she and Daniel's room. "What?" She shouted down at him.  
  
Daniel was halfway up the stairs now, "We have to go to Cheyanne Mountain."  
  
Janet frowned, "Why?" Cheyanne Mountain wasn't exactly part of their daily vocabulary.  
  
"Jack just called and--I'll explain on the way there.  
  
Janet shrugged, "Alright."  
  
Teal'C slowly placed the phone back on it's receiver.  
  
His wife, Annalise, came into the living rom, smiling like she always was. "Who was that, dear?"  
  
Ever-expressionless, Teal'C answered in his typical, stoic voice, "It was Colonel O'Neill and he has requested that I go to the Stargate base."  
  
"Did he happen to say why? Or, more importantly, why he's at the base?" Anna frowned.  
  
"He did not clearly explain his presence there or my need to be. Though, he did sound quite excited." Teal'C raised an eyebrow, "Even for Jack O'Neill."  
  
"Sounds like you better get going, honey."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill did say that you could accompany me if it would please you."  
  
Anna smiled. The two of them had been married for some twenty or so years now, but he still spoke to her as though she were some kind of commanding officer or something. "That's alright, darling, I'll just stay home."  
  
Teal'C nodded, "Then I shall leave now and come back when whatever it is that I am meant to do is over." He nodded again and kissed Annalise on the cheek before turning to walk out the door.  
  
Daniel parked the Jeep that Janet had absolutely insisted they had to get about three years ago. "Here we are."  
  
"Hasn't changed a bit on the outside." Janet muttered.  
  
"I wouldn't really expect it to," Daniel blinked a few times, "It's a mountain."  
  
Janet gave him a look that would even make Jack O'Neill stop talking.  
  
"Right. Just a comment...don't take it seriously." Daniel nodded.  
  
Teal'C parked the car and killed the engine. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the care. As he looked around, he frowned slightly. The frown slowly turned into a raised eyebrow, "Daniel Jackson." He said, walking towards the forest green Jeep.  
  
"Teal'C!" Daniel frowned, "Wait. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could inquire the same from you."  
  
"Jack called me and told me that the General needed me for something and...he said that--"  
  
"I could come along." Janet finished for her husband.  
  
"I see." He said, looking at Janet, "He asked the same of me."  
  
"Where's Anna?" Janet asked, pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ear.  
  
"She did not wish to accompany me."  
  
"Well, I guess we should all go in and see what Jack was making such a fuss over." Janet said, making her way towards the bases entrance.  
  
When his three friends entered the base, Jack was waiting for them. It was only Jack, no one was with him. Teal'C raised an eyebrow at the man, as did Daniel. "What--" Before Janet could finish her question, Jack spoke over her, "Long time no see, Jackson, Jackson, Teal'C."  
  
"Actually, Jack, we...just saw each other two weeks ago." Janet said.  
  
"Not the point!" He turned to Teal'C, "Where's Anna?"  
  
"She did not wish to accompany me."  
  
"Well, ok! Anyway, off to...see the Wizard!" He grinned. Even after all his years on earth, Teal'C would probably not get that.  
  
"What are we all here for, exactly, Jack?" Daniel asked, pushing his glasses a little higher on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Well, I'm not completely sure, but...that's why we're all going to go the General's office." Jack raised his eyebrows and turned on the ball of his foot. It was hard for him to contain the fact that Sam was really here. From what he could understand, Daniel hadn't told Janet--or anyone for that matter. He wanted to tell the other two, but he wanted to see what they would do and say when they saw her in the office.  
  
Sam was sitting in the General's office, waiting for Jack to come back with her old friends. She was anxious for them to come back to the office, but she hid it quite well. Maybe it was because she had been able to practice over the years when she had fallen for her commanding officer. She sighed and glanced around the room for what seemed like the millionth time. At that moment, Jack poked his head in the door, a wide grn plastered on his face. "Sam..."  
  
"Yes, Jack?" Sam rolled her eyes; he could really be strange sometimes.  
  
Jack just continued to grin as he spoke, "I'd like you to meet some people that I know." And so he, as well as the other three, came into General William's office. "This is Daniel Jackson, Teal'C....uh, I don't think he has a last name, and Janet Fraiser-Jackson."  
  
Sam laughed a little at her husband's introduction. "Nice introductions, Jack."  
  
"Thanks." Jack was still grinning like an idiot.  
  
Cecillia, who was standing in the corner of her General's office grinned and looked a lot like her father at the moment. She ran over to the three that only recently arrived and hugged her "Aunt" Janet and "Uncle" Daniel. "I haven't seen you guys in ages!" She was about to hug Teal'C, but stopped, realizing that either she was too short or he was too tall. Cecillia mentally decided that he was too tall. She grinned up at the man, anyway. "Wow...it really has been awhile, hasn't it?"  
  
"Almost two years." Daniel said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Wow..." Suddenly, she realized what she had just done and immediately turned to her commanding officer, "Sorry, sir, I didn't...mean to--"  
  
Alex waved a hand, "Don't worry...I understand." He smiled.  
  
Cecillia sighed and went over to stand with her dad, who was the next to speak. "So, what did you call that doohickey you wanted us to all take a look at?"  
  
"You still use the word 'doohickey'?" Sam asked, slightly amused.  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
Sam simply shook her head as a reply.  
  
"Wait...we're supposed to be looking at something?" Daniel looked at the man that had phoned him, "Jack, next time you call me, be a little more detailed, ok?"  
  
"Right...I'll make a note of that. Might loose the note, but I'll make it anyway."  
  
Williams decided to speak now, "Follow me and I'll take you to the Atacer."  
  
"Ata-what?" Jack asked.  
  
"The At--"  
  
"Don't mind him, sir, he'll do that with anything and everything." Daniel said.  
  
"Right." Alex glanced at them behind his shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes of walking down corridors, turning, going straight, and almost seeming to be going in circles, General Williams finally stopped and slowly opened the door that was in front of him. He entered, as did everyone else, and Cecillia closed the door, being the last to come in.  
  
She looked around the now, somewhat familiar room and saw Major Pierce. She almost immediately started the seethe. What he had done earlier was absolutely uncalled for and, to be completely honest, totally against regulations. She walked over to where he stood in his little corner in the back of the room, staring directly at him. "James..." She warned.  
  
"Colonel O'Neil." He said weakly. This was definitely not one of his best moments.  
  
Jack and the others couldn't help but watch and listen to the two. Honestly, they were all wondering what happened. So, they all just stood there, acting as if they were looking at the Atacer and listened to and watched the Colonel and the Major that served under her.  
  
"I swear, I can't believe you did that. Why did you do it?"  
  
"I told you, it wasn't me." James started, "You have to remember that one of those...what'd ya call em's....Nalaman's was inside me...it wasn't....it's wasn't me, Ma'am."  
  
Cecillia considered it for a moment, "Fine. Since I saw you get taken over by that Nalaman I'll let this one go, but if it happens again, Major, I swear, I'll--"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, Ma'am. I will personally make sure that it will never happen again." James said, firmly. Then he feebly added, "U-Unless, I...uh...get possessed by something again."  
  
Cecillia raised an eyebrow at him, but turned to the others. "So...discussed anything yet?" She hadn't really been paying attention or trying to listen to them if they had been talking at all. She was focused on the matter at hand. However, that matter was done with for the moment and now she was interested in the Atacer.  
  
"Actually, no, but Daniel is looking it over, seeing if he can translate any of the symbols." Williams said.  
  
"Alright, what do the rest of us do until then, sir?"  
  
"As you wish as long as it involves staying on the base."  
  
"Permission to go to--"  
  
"Your quarters? Granted, Colonel."  
  
"Thank you, sir." And with a glare over her shoulder at James, Cecillia left for her room on the base.  
  
Janet glanced at the young, black-haired man in the corner of the room and raised an eyebrow. She decided that she would follow and talk to Cecillia. "Call me if you need me, sir?" She said to the General.  
  
He nodded and Janet left to find Cecillia.  
  
Cecillia had the distinct feeling of being followed. She wasn't sure if that was because her team had just gotten finished with their latest mission and they had been being followed, or because someone really was following her. She hoped that it wasn't James. She didn't want to deal with him at the moment. "James, I don't want to--" She turned and saw her aunt Janet coming up behind her, "Oh, Aunt Janet, sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
  
"I picked up on that one." She smiled.  
  
"Right. So...uh...whatcha doin'?"  
  
"I was going to talk to you, with me to my room?" She suggested, not wanting to sound like she was trying to boss her around or anything.  
  
Janet nodded and followed her "niece" to her room. When they reached it, the two sat down facing one another on the black leather couch that was in the room. Janet was the first to speak amongst the silence, "So...who was that in the back of the room earlier?"  
  
"Oh, that's James Pierce. He's under me, a Major, actually."  
  
Janet nodded, "Right. So...what is it exactly that happened that made you so mad at him?"  
  
"Oh....that...it was nothing really, um..." Hoping she could avoid to subject of James, Cecillia came down to her last resort and worst enemy, "Actually, I have to go to my office and do some paper work. I'm really sorry, Aunt Janet, but I just remembered and all. I...I'm sorry, but I really need to get that paperwork done." Cecillia smiled a little, quite possibly for emphasis.  
  
"It's alright, I'll just talk to you later, ok?" Janet said, patting her on the knee. With that, Janet left and returned to the room she had previously left since she really wasn't sure where else to go.  
  
Cecillia sighed and leaned into the couch, "Thank, God she took it. I really don't want to talk about that." She shook her head, "I really should go do some of that paperwork...It's getting piled up on me." So, she stood to go to her office and do at least a little paperwork. Cecillia was a lot like her father in the "I try to avoid as much paperwork as possible" sort of way, along with many other ways.  
  
James was really glad that the General let him go to his own quarters. He swore he was off the hook now, since the Colonel had gone to her room and everything. He definitely had to say that he was happy that it was practically no chance whatsoever of running into his commanding officer. However, it was that "practically" part that didn't work out. Just before he turned down the hall for his room, he ran into someone. James didn't pay much attention to who it was, but helped her up. "Sorry, ma'am, I--" Then he saw that it was his Colonel and he dropped her hand, causing her to fall back down again.  
  
Cecillia glared up at the Major. "Thanks a lot, James." She said in a biting tone as she pushed herself off the floor. She was glad when James gave her his hand again and helped her pull herself to her feet. "Thanks..." She muttered.  
  
James said nothing, but nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "So...uh...heh..." He sighed and looked up at Cecillia through his bangs.  
  
Cecillia nodded, "Right..."  
  
"Wh-what are you....uh, doing?"  
  
"Office...paperwork..." Cecillia smiled a little.  
  
"Paperwork, huh? That's a step-up, isn't it?" He joked.  
  
Cecillia gave him a sideways half-glare. "Shut up." She smirked and started down the corridor to go to her office. "Where you headed, cowboy?"  
  
James frowned, "Did you just call me a--" "Cowboy?" Cecillia laughed, "Don't even ask where that came from. You're from New York, very...not-cowboy-ish, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah," James nodded, "I definitely agree." Over the years, his New York accent had become less noticable, but it was definitely still there.  
  
"So, anyway, where you headed?"  
  
"My quarters." James answered simply.  
  
"See ya later, then." Cecillia said, opening the door to her office and going in.  
  
James waved a little and went on down the corridor. When he knew he was far down enough, he muttered, "I can't believe I did that..." and entered his room, almost immediately slammed his back into the door and fell into a slipped down to a sitting position. There was no way that had happened; it just had to be part of a horrible, regulation-breaking dream.  
  
Four hours later, Teal'C and Daniel had finally deciphered the symbols on the Atacer and Sam had a good idea of what it was used for. Teal'C had left to bring the General back, while Daniel and Sam ordered everything to make sense so they could try and explain it so that everyone could understand what the device was for. They were both used to extreme layman terms since they had Jack on their team for all those years.  
  
Teal'C came back, not only with General Williams but with the new SG-1 team members and the new resident Doc of the SGC. Jack was the first to speak, "Alright, so...what's the deal with this little doohickey?" He asked, practically bouncing on his feet.  
  
"Dad...a little over-excited, don't you think?" Cecillia raised an eyebrow at her father.  
  
"Maybe..." He winked at her, "Anyway, what is it and what's it for?"  
  
"Well, to start things off," Daniel started, "Teal'C and I have determined what the symbols mean. In the simplest terms, it translates to: Lavishers of light, keep it close; Devils of the night, stay far out of sight. I really don't know what it is supposed to mean, but...that's roughly what it translates to. The language is...--"  
  
"Latin-based. Dad, I came up with that already. We know what it translates to." Jadis Jackson said, smiling when her father looked up at her. "I think they just wanted a second opinion from, you know, the original Dr. Jackson."  
  
"You know you take after me so much that it scares me?"  
  
"I'll keep that close." She grinned.  
  
"So, Carter--er--Sam--er--whoever you are, what's it used for?" Jack asked, looking at his wife.  
  
"Well, far as I can tell, it's used for...actually, I'm really not sure." She turned to the General, "Would you mind if I took a little more time to look at it and try and figure it out, sir?"  
  
"Take as long as you need, Sam." The General nodded and turned to leave, but before he did, he said to the team that he had command over, "Dismissed."  
  
Almost everyone left the room except the Jackson family and Sam. However, before James got too far away from him, Jack stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The twenty-something year old's shoulders almost immediately tensed. "James, right?" When James nodded, Jack continued, "Right...we need to talk. Where would you suggest we go? It's...a little personal."  
  
"My...quarters, I guess."  
  
"Alright, lead the way." Jack said, allowing the young man to take lead and following after him. This should be fun. He might even manage to be able to make the boy squirm a little, purely for some good fun, of course.  
  
Notes - Alright! That's that chapter. What is this Atacer? What the hell is it for? I'm not sure! If you have any ideas, I'd love you forever and dedicate the next chapter to you! grins and winks at reviewers And just WHAT IN THE HELL is it that Jack wants to talk to James about? Hmm? Care to give a guess?  
  
2 reviewers of this chapter will get a cameo in this fic. Now, you wonder, how does one get a cameo? Here we go:  
  
Category 1: Topic-Pick  
  
The first reviewer to correctly guess the topic that Jack wants to talk to James about, you get a cameo. Happy? claps Good!  
  
Category 2: Alien Tech (dedication as well.)  
  
This isn't a "first or none" kind of thing. This is more a "I think this is greatness!" kind of deal. Anyway, for this cameo, you have to give me a little help on the Atacer (by the way, pronounced: A-ta-seer [thanks to my sis for the pronunciation on that one! She's great with that stuff! lol] )and, ya know, what it might be used for. ;  
  
After you've done either of these (if you do), please, have mercy on me and do this:  
  
1.) Tell me if you WANT a cameo (it would be sad if I gave you one and you didn't want it, ya know?) 2.) If you DO want the cameo, leave a little info for how you want your character to be perceived. NOTE - the cameos will be used from chapter 8-?? whatever I decide to make this end on lol  
  
I know a lot of you are probably already going "TWO cameos? That's IT? What about the rest of us that get it right but aren't first or don't have the best ideas? What happens to us?!" Here's the skinny on that one:  
  
For the other "I got the topic right..." people, if you see any of my other fics (obviously they have to be chaptered and not say ONE SHOT in the summary lol) that you like, I'll allow you a cameo in there somewhere.  
  
For the other "Atacer use ideas..." well...if I have other fics, don't you think I'll have other alien technology? nods That's where you will come in. I will, at the beginning of the chapter that I use your idea in, give you full credit for it and whatnot and give you a dedication, as well. grin  
  
Now, if that doesn't seem fair to you...you're really picky about how things are fair. laughs Anyway, review please! (Any form of a review shall be accepted: Flame; praise; constrictive criticism; alien tech ideas; correct topic responses; or a combination of these!) Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far and I hope you have fun with the little mini- contest-thinger here grin winks & waves  
  
Later days, PFB 


End file.
